narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jigumo
Jigumo (ジグモ) is the co-leader of the Spider sect within the Mushi Butai with her twin sister Kurohime. Jigumo is also known as Kurogoke no Sabaku (Binding of the Black Widow). Background Jigumo and her twin sister were born into the Spider sect of the Mushi Butai. Their father had brought fame to their clan making them quite infamous and only being rivalled by the Bee sect. Jigumo and Kurohime trained under their parents with Jigumo being tutored by her father she gained powerful Ninjutsu and being the eldest, pushed herself to surpass her sister. Jigumo was so talented she began her first mission for the Mushi Butai at age seven and continued to gain a name for herself while her sister was still in training. Jigumo began spending more time with her beloved sister and helped her with her training. At age nine their mother and father took a mission to steal a forbidden technique along with the rest of the Mushi Butai. Jigumo joined the mission and helped the assult on the Idaten village in order to find the technique. During this she encountered Mizuhame, Kagutsuchi's adoptive mother but hesitated to kill the woman who then saved her from an explosion. Jigumo allowed her to leave but soon discovered the woman killed by her father. Before he could reprimand his daughter for her actions the squad were attacked by an enraged Kagutsuchi. Only five members survived the attack along with her; Shura, Ageha's mother, Korogi of the Cricket sect, Dokuromushi of the Beetle sect and Jigumo's father. Jigumo lacked interest in seeking vengeance for her mother's death or the fact her father's wounds from this mission would leave him bedridden for the rest of his life. Jigumo and Kurohime looked after their father while he created a technique which would make him of use to his daughters, with the help of the leader of the Bee sect he was able to complete this task and became Tsuchigumo, a giant spider that the twins could summon. Jigumo and Kurohime were now left in charge of their sect and became very powerful. The two made friends with Ageha and others they worked with. Despite this the two were very reserved, living in a closed off section of the village where they were rarely visited. Personality Jigumo is ever-serious and rarely shows emotions. She places her duty before anything else but also harbours doubt when forced into a situation which may compromise her promises (such as fighting against Ageha). Despite her reserved and quiet nature she shows some arrogance when faced with an opponent as well as commenting on others failures. She is prideful of her abilities and her clan taking offence to anyone to speak negatively of them. She has only shown anger at insults towards her sister but does not display the same reaction for insults against herself. Jigumo is highly devoted to the Mushi Butai claiming she was willing to die for their missions but has been prone to doubt this when she believes a mission to be not in the best interest for the village. She is very protective of her sister, jumping to her aid and usually taking the front lines of battle so she doesn't have to. Jigumo also has a sisterly relationship with Ageha who she considers her best friend. Despite this she is willing to kill Ageha to complete her mission although when questioned if she really wanted to she refused to answer. Jigumo with the other Mushi Butai members are minimal with the exception of Shura Kamikiri, Kagero and Mitsubachi. She usually trades scathing insults at Shura and Mitsubachi who usually are trying to insult Kurohime or assert themselves as stronger than Jigumo. Kagero seems to have a crush on Jigumo although she appears oblivious, however at times she has shown to care about his well being. She claims currently he and her work almost as good as she does with her sister complementing the amount of missions they have taken together. She is noted for being very kind to Tsuchigumo, often leaving the village to visit him in the isolated forest where he resides.﻿ Abilities Jigumo is seen as a gifted child, even for the Spider sect who produce decent Shinobi. Jigumo uses her ability to create spider webs in a number of ways, usually to bind enemies. Ageha comments that Jigumo is strong enough that she doesn't need an Insect costume and along with her sister and Shura are the only members of Mushi Butai to not wear Insect costumes (although they wear clothes which are reminding of their respective species). Ageha personally believes that Jigumo is the strongest of the group. Jigumo is skilled in the Insect Ninjutsu that is common amongst the Mushi Butai such as Hiding with Camouflage Technique and Empty Cicada Shell. She also uses like many members an earth technique to hide herself underground. Jigumo's Spider Ninjutsu is superior to the Mushi Butai with the exception of Mitsubachi. She uses her webbing also as projectiles to shoot sticky balls of webbing at foes. Jigumo is skilled with her Chakra control and at a very young age was able to walk on any surface upside down with ease. Her skills in summoning is considered rare as she and Mitsubachi are the only members who could summon a giant summoning. Due to her father turning himself into Tsuchigumo she was able to easily make a blood contract. Jigumo is also noted for her skills at tracking and being the best at capturing enemies alive. Her most noted skill is that she can seemingly work with anyone even Mitsubachi who often proves difficult for any other member to work with. Mitsubachi remarks that Jigumo is the ideal team mate. Jigumo works very efficiently with Kurohime and Tsuchigumo and when teamed with either of them uses an array of web based attacks to confuse, constrict and terminate foes. She has shown to work well with Kagero and uses her abilities to help him deliver attacks. Jigumo wields a strange Kunai, this weapon is slightly larger than the normal ones. she uses this as her primary melee weapon but due to her being a mid-long range fighter it is only used when prompted to. Jigumo was ranked 2nd strongest amongst her peers. Stats Plot Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Jonin Category:Crow World Category:Kusagakure Category:Mushi Butai Category:Female